Advances in miniaturization technology have resulted in the development of increasingly small electronic devices for sensing a diverse array of quantities. Similar advances in wireless communication technologies combined with the increased popularity of interconnected computer systems, such as the Internet, provide the technology necessary to cost effectively transfer vast amounts of data between two or more computers. The combination of such technologies provide the ability to use small bio-sensors to monitor and track a body's bio-readings as well as the activity level and environmental conditions in which such bio-readings are generated and to transfer such data between computers and computer networks.
One area in particular where such technology is well suited is in the medical field. Monitoring and recording human bio-readings, human activity, as well as the environmental conditions in which such readings are generated, can provide insight into the causes of certain medical conditions. In addition, such monitoring may be used to determine the effectiveness of medical treatments and to enhance the effectiveness of such treatments. As a result, personalized human body monitoring devices have been developed.
Body monitoring devices have been developed that are said to have the ability to measure a number of physiologic parameters (bio-readings) that allow health researchers and professionals, as well as individuals, to continuously and more accurately track physical activity and energy expenditure. Such prior art systems are said to be able to accurately monitor heat flow, galvanic skin response, skin temperature, near body ambient temperature, heart beat and transfer such data to a remote computer for analysis. Algorithms have also been developed said to be capable of integrating multiple physiological variables from developed said to be capable of integrating multiple physiological variables from the wearable sensor to predict calories burned, length in time of exercise, number of steps taken, resting energy expenditure, active energy expenditure, sleep onset, wake time and sleep duration.
One problem with such prior art monitoring systems, however, is that these systems have a very limited ability to directly monitor and record information about the environment in which a body's bio-readings are being monitored. For example, such systems may be able to record near skin temperatures, air quality, sound quality (climatic data) and global positioning system data (geographical data); however, such prior art systems do not have the ability to automatically record detailed information about items a body's environment in which bio-readings are generated.
It is well known that a person's environment, including items within an environment, can affect the person as well as the bio-readings of such person. Stated another way, recording the environmental parameters in which a person's bio-readings are generated puts such bio-readings in context. A heart rate of 160 beats per minute may not be alarming when a person is on a treadmill but such a heart rate might well be alarming if the person is in a bed sleeping. Tracking items within an environment (i.e. bed, treadmill, etc.) would provide the ability to determine which of the above two situations applies to a particular set of monitored data.
Therefore, there is a need for monitoring systems that have the ability to automatically track items within an environment in which bio-readings are being generated.
Another problem with the previously described prior art systems is that they do not warn a user (a body being monitored) of an environmental condition that may pose a danger to the well being of the user. For example, everything electronic consumes electrical power and electrical power is generated through the flow of electrical current. The flow of electrical current creates electromagnetic fields, and more importantly, stray electromagnetic fields (assuming imperfect shielding). Stray electromagnetic fields can have an adverse influence on the operation of electronic equipment. For example, microwave ovens and electric drills can generate strong electromagnetic fields that have been known to make pacemakers malfunction. Another example of a dangerous environment would be a wet floor. The presence of a mop might indicate the possibility of a wet floor. Such conditions can be particularly dangerous for the visually impaired who do not have the ability to visually inspect an environment. Therefore, there is a need for a monitoring system and can monitor environmental conditions and warn a person of a potentially dangerous environment.
Thus, a need exists for an improved body and environment monitoring system that will address at least certain of the drawbacks and limitations of conventional systems, and offer benefits not achievable with the present systems.